


A Different Shade of Green

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Fourth Pass [34]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Silver wants to hear about one of Ry’s previous flights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Verdigris." Originally posted January 2003.

Greenrider K’vron took a swig of his ale as he watched his weyrmate playing with the rest of the harpers in the dininghall as part of the after dinner entertainment. While he loved watching his lover play, he had to admit that his butt was getting a little numb from the hard wooden bench he was sitting on—not to mention due to the number of times he’d been flown of late—and he’d heard this particular song more times than he would care to count.

However, this was what you did when you loved your mate more than life. You took the yawnfests with the adventures, and shells knew they had those, what with the love of Kiv’s life being absolutely rabid at the thought of anyone getting too close to _his_ mate. K’vron chuckled quietly at that particular thought and glanced once more at his diminutive, redheaded mate.

Feeling Kiv’s eyes on him, Sev glanced up from his gitar and smiled at him. He knew Kiv was bored enough to fall over, though no one could have told that from his expression, but the harper had the advantage of knowing him _very_ well... and their four flits kept them both very aware of each other’s feelings.

“Waiting for your harper to finish up?” The quiet question announced Bronzerider R’tel’s arrival, and he sat down beside his friend while waiting for his own weyrmate to join him. Silver had stopped to chat with Allandra, and he really had no desire to hear what the greenrider and queenrider had to say about him.

“Yeah, you know how it is; he likes me here for him, and I actually do like being here for the most part, but there are nights I’d rather be curled up in bed with a good hide or with him.

“But I’m sure you know all about that. I mean if I wasn’t very happy being as green as my dragon, I’d be a little jealous of your luck, you sly canine you! Who’d have thought the bronze grouch with a heart of gold who flew me all those Turns ago would luck out as much as you have and win that silver lady,” Kiv teased playfully.

Ry chuckled. “Better not let _him_ ,” nodding toward the slight harper, “hear you say that or you’ll be sleeping on the ledge again, and we’ll all be treated to another onslaught of songs about unfaithful mates who come to bad ends!”

“Why do you think I said it while he was still up on the stage and the flits were keeping him company?” Kiv laughed good-naturedly as he poured the bronzerider some ale from the jug on the table.

“Besides, he knows I have a past. I mean, shells, Ry. I’ve got kids for cryin’ out loud. Of course that was more performing than enjoying, but it was worth it. I’ve had my kids and passed on my genes, first ones help us!”

“It’s probably just as well. I have a feeling that if you had to bed someone else for any reason, your harper would be right there with you, glaring intimidation at the poor man or woman,” Ry replied, grinning. “And no offense, the flight was nice and all, but _I_ certainly couldn’t perform under those conditions... leaving aside the likelihood of my lady making sure I could never perform again!”

“Oh, I don’t know; it might be kinda interesting to watch two almost identical men going at it and then me getting to play filling to the sandwich,” Silver laughed as she came up behind her mate and wrapped her arms around his neck. “So tell me, Kiv, honestly. How was he for you?”

Ry groaned and took a healthy gulp of his ale. This might actually be worse than hearing Silver and Landra talk about him. Maybe he should think about moving to a nice Northern Weyr where there wouldn’t be anybody he’d flown in the past.

Kiv, wisely, kept his mouth shut with a knowing smirk. But then he ruined it by looking at the silvery blonde and mouthing, ‘we’ll talk later.’

Silver laughed beguilingly and slid around her lover to settle on his lap with a playful wiggle. “I’m counting on it,” she purred.

“I’m doomed,” Ry moaned, arms automatically encircling Silver’s waist. “You might as well tell her, Kiv; she won’t rest till she hears the story,” he sighed.

“Welll,” Kiv laughed. “If you insist. For a bronzeboy, he was... acceptable. I mean I’ve got a high standard and all, but I was suitably impressed by his prowess, not to mention his stamina, from what I remember.”

“Oooooh. You have to tell me _everything_ when he’s not around. Just us greens comparing notes. Maybe we should invite ‘Landra too.”

“Now, you don’t need to disturb the goldrider,” Ry said desperately, hoping desperately that she wouldn’t show up with her bronzerider in tow since K’sheyn would be _much_ too amused by all this.

“Oh, I’m quite sure she won’t be disturbed by all of this. But to be nice we’ll do it later. When you’re not around to hear the gossip about your performance,” Silver smirked while Kiv burst into laughter at the couple’s antics.

“Ooooh, who’s in the canine house now, Ry?” he teased.

“I think I’m just going to go hide under a rock,” R’tel sighed. “That way you can make fun of me to your heart’s content. And for the record, it was a _flight_. Pure lust, not exactly a lot of technique.”

“I didn’t have any complaints at the time, if I recall,” K’vron replied impishly.

“Thank you,” Ry grumbled. “It was fun,” he admitted with a small smile.

“Yeah, you were quite the love god, a real stallion!” the greenrider continued to tease, much to Silver’s amusement.

“Really?” Severin drawled from behind him, having finished his set. He pretended to glare from the greenrider to the bronzerider, much to everyone’s amusement.

“Argh! I have my own mate, see!” Ry hastened to point out, laughing but not wanting a jealous harper after him.

“Besides it happened long before you came to the weyr, lover,” K’vron grinned unrepentantly. “And he’s _bronze_ , you know, straight?”

“Hrm.” Sev seemed unconvinced, then started laughing as he settled himself on Kiv’s lap. “I’m not that crazy, you know,” he chuckled. “I’m hardly going to get upset about things that happened before we ever met. I’m rather pleased to reap the rewards of your experience.”

“And reap them he does, on a nightly basis,” the greenrider laughed as Sev seemed to mirror Silver’s earlier move. “Sev, Bronzerider R’tel and his weyrmate, Greenrider Silver. Ry, Silver, my weyrmate the diminutive blue harper with the _large_ presence, Severin,” Kiv teased, kissing the back of his mate’s neck.

“Pleased to meet you,” Sev said smiling at the two riders he’d seen around but not had occasion to meet personally before this. “So you’re one of the ones that I have to thank for some Kiv’s inventiveness?” he asked wickedly.

“Well, I don’t know about that,” Ry chuckled, “it was just the one flight when Nemith caught Tantrith.”

“And like he said - more dragonlust than ours. Let’s face it, he may be cute but he’s so... so... _bronze_!” K’vron bemoaned.

Silver burst into laughter all over again and sputtered in amusement. “You sound like you just stepped in a wherry patty!”

“You’ll forgive me if I’m pleased by that,” Sev put in dryly before kissing Kiv thoroughly.

“So bronze? What exactly does that mean?” Ry wanted to know, vaguely insulted. He _was_ a bronzerider, but he wasn’t one of those brainless oafs who only seemed to be concerned with how many women they could fly and children they could father.

“You’re a breeder,” K’vron said with a sly twinkle in his eye. “You pop ‘em out on a regular basis and then make more.”

“What?” Ry gaped at him, and even Sev twisted around on his lap to peer at him in disbelief. “You know, I’m not even going to comment. I’m sure Silver has more than enough to say about that for both of us.”

Silver glared at Kiv and shook her head. “If I weren’t so terrified of your lover’s acerbic tongue and poison quill, I’d have to deck you for that! As it is, I don’t want a song written about me. But there will be a time, Greenrider K’vron.”

“Uhh, now might be a good time to mention I’m a HAD. I belong to the Queens’ Wing. I’m _valuable_!”

“Lady greenrider, after a comment like that, I’d say he deserves anything you care to do to him,” Sev said, shaking his head. “Really, Kiv, I know you’re smarter than a wher, so act like it!”

Kiv pouted and slid out from under Sev’s lap, standing up. “Well, I can tell where I’m outnumbered. True love indeed! I’m going to bed. Bronzerider, Greenrider, good night!” And then the HAD turned to leave the dininghall.

Laughing, Sev reached out and caught hold of his arm, stopping him. “As if you didn’t know that I love you, you pouty brat.” He stood as well, sliding an arm around his lover’s waist. “Good night,” he repeated.

Ry nodded to them and turned to Silver. “Getting back to our weyr sounds good to me too. Shall we?”

“Indeed we shall, oh handsome bronze of mine. And you can tell me why I shouldn’t be worried that you’re a—what did he call you—a breeder?” Silver replied with a smug grin.

Snickering, Ry stood up, bringing her to her feet as well. “You mean you want all the dirty details, lady mine? And then we can see if we can do better?”

Silver sniffed and then smiled slyly. “I’d rather you tell me a bedtime story... maybe a matingflight story?”

“So my lady prefers pretty words, does she?” Ry chuckled. “I think I could manage that. Though I wonder if I should be concerned that you are interested in hearing about me with a male rider,” he teased, hugging her close.

“Oh I think that big bronze outside pretty much guarantees that you’re a lady’s man. _One_ lady’s man. Me. Get it? I just happen to be a bit of a voyeur at heart... and kinky to boot. Besides I’ve had some... interesting experiences with a blue/green pairing before,” Silver replied with a grin.

“I definitely don’t want to hear about those,” Ry said emphatically, knowing that he would not react well to hearing the details of his weyrmate’s past encounters. “But sure, no reason not to tell you. It was a good flight, even if I would have preferred that it be a woman. Pleasure is pleasure though. Still, I’m glad that Nemith sticks to golds and your lady nowadays.”

“Indeed,” Silver’s eyebrow quirked playfully. “Now shall we get to our weyr and get comfortably naked so you can entertain me with your tale of your walk on the blue side?”

“An excellent plan,” Ry agreed, leading her to Nemith and swinging up behind her, pulling her close.

“I always have excellent plans; you should know that by now!” Silver purred, grinding herself back against her weyrmate. “Especially after the way I had you screaming like a little girl the other night.”

Ry simply snorted his opinion of that. “Behave or you won’t get your story,” he said, bracing himself as Nemith landed on the ledge of their weyr. “Bath first or straight to bed, lady mine?”

“Bath first, I think. You can start the tale there,” Silver replied with a bump of her hips to push the bronze rider away from her. Sashaying her hips, the greenrider entered their living quarters and then stuck an arm back through the thick wherhide curtain covering the doorway. Tossing her now removed shirt in the general direction of her mate, Silver continued to leave a trail of clothes behind her on the way to the bathing pool.

“Why do I think you’re planning to do more than sit quietly listening?” Ry followed, pausing only to shed and neatly fold his clothes and set them atop the clothes press. Moments later he slid into the water, immediately drawing Silver onto his lap where he sat on the ledge. “Mmm, a hot bath and you. This is my idea of perfection.”

“You mean you want me to just sit here and listen?” Silver giggled as she wriggled her hips. “I suppose I could do that - be perfectly still and not move a single, solitary, muscle. If that’s what you really want, wingleader.”

“Uh, maybe not,” Ry groaned as his hands tightened on her hips. “Feel free to move as much as you like, pretty tease. And I’ll tell you all about the time Nemith rose in pursuit of a green and I ended up in a flightroom with K’vron.” He chuckled wryly. “I’d always known it could happen, and I’d worried that I wouldn’t be able to perform, but the older riders were right. When it’s a rising, you really don’t care who or what your partner is. We both enjoyed it though, even if it’s not something that I’d ever be interested in at any other time.”

“I’d often wondered. It seems to be almost a taboo in the Weyr, and no one seems to want to talk about it. I don’t know why; I mean it’s just sex, after all, and dragon driven sex at that. It’s gotta be that hold mentality,” Silver postulated. “I’m glad I grew up in a rather liberal hold.”

“I have no idea,” Ry shrugged. “Some people seem to think that a bronzerider should die before flying a male green, even under the influence of dragonlust. I think you can vouch that I’m very much heterosexual, left to my own devices,” he added with a chuckle, running a bath oil-slicked hand over her body and cupping a breast.

“Mmmm, oh I’d say you were,” Silver moaned, her hips wriggling of their own free will as she moved back and forth on R’tel’s lap. Head falling onto Ry’s shoulder, she began to breathe a little more heavily. “The idea of you flying a guy... seeing your cock plunging in and out of him, you holding him down and fucking him in time to the dragonlust in your veins... shards!” she moaned.

Both hands now teasing her, cupping her breasts and pinching and rolling the nipples, Ry sucked on the side of her neck, marking her again while she moaned her pleasure. Only when satisfied by the passion mark did he raise his head and remark, “Much as I’d love to satisfy your fantasies, lady mine, that particular one could only happen during a flight, and since Nemith doesn’t go after other greens anymore...” He shrugged.

“Then tell me a story, Ry; tell me about when you flew Kiv,” Silver demanded hotly, her eyes closing in arousal as Ry plied her body expertly.

Laughing quietly at his mate’s insistence, Ry began, “Nemith caught Tantrith, and caught up in their flight, I suddenly found myself with an armful of hot, lusty greenrider...”

~*~*~

Kiv mopped his brow as he finished oiling the last of Tantrith’s hide, the blistering sun baking his back a coppery brown. On the shoreline he kept an eye on the twin hellions he’d spawned for his female armscrafter friends. The little boy was like his mother, protective and calm, whereas his daughter was the mirror image of him. There was no mistaking the almost ethereal appearance, midnight dark hair and silvery grey eyes. Nor was there any mistaking the somewhat high-strung personality, he admitted with a wry shrug.

_You’re not nearly as bad as you used to be, rider,_ Tran replied fondly, nudging him off of her so that he landed with a ‘splat’ into the water, chuffing as he came up sputtering, glaring and wiping his soggy hair out of his eyes.

“Tantrith,” he growled, ignoring for now the giggles on the beach.

_Yes, rider?_ came the calm and too innocent reply. _Even you have to admit that if that had happened when we were still new, you’d be devastated instead of merely miffed at me, yes?_

“Have I told you how much I hate it when you’re right?” He sighed, looking over to the bronze that landed on the other side of the shore. “Damn, it’s a tragedy he’s bronze... He’d have been a glorious blue, and then he could have flown us,” Kiv mused out loud as he watched Bronzerider R’tel leap down from Nemith’s back wearing nothing but cut-offs and a tank top. “Damn, he’s gorgeous.”

_They both are,_ Tantrith replied with a dragon sigh. _I, too, wonder about being flown by a bronze at times._               

Feeling eyes upon him, Ry glanced over and saw a greenrider he’d noticed before because of their similar appearance all but drooling over him. Amused, he smiled and nodded pleasantly before turning back to Nemith. _He’s lucky I’m not one of those stiff hold-bred types. Even though I’m not interested, I’m not insulted that he is._

_For a green, the dragon is comely,_ Nemith observed, opening one eye to observe the small dragon being bathed nearby.

_There’s nothing wrong with greens,_ Ry pointed out. _You can’t fly a queen every day, after all._

_No. But even though I might like the dragon, I want a true mating, where our riders can be mates as well._

Ry didn’t reply, not wanting to upset Nemith by saying that he really had no desire for a mate. The occasional flight suited him just fine.

Blushing as he caught the dragon side of the conversation, Kiv ducked behind Tran and headed for the shore to play with his children.

_He was complimenting you, rider,_ Tantrith pointed out gently. _It’s not like at the hold; you can be yourself here, you know that._

_Drooling over bronzeriders is still off limits, Tran; you know that. They get the goldriders and the girls, not the guys who happen to be green._

Sighing, Kiv put it behind him and plastered on a bright smile, picking up his daughter and swinging her into the air, making her giggle and laugh outrageously. “So, who wants to see if the headwoman’s finished making iced cream yet?”

Hearing the laughter, Ry glanced back, smiling when he saw the greenrider playing with the delighted children, at least one of whom was obviously related to him. R’tel would have guessed a child had the other rider not been green, but she might be a younger sister. Either way, they clearly enjoyed one another.

Tantrith snorted water at the trio and ambled up the beach to lie in the sun and bake for a while. She shifted a bit and then a few moments did it again, not able to get comfortable. _Rider, I_ itch, she complained.

“But I just oiled you... Ah shells! I can’t believe I forgot,” he groaned, calling Amber to him. A quickly scribbled message to the mother of his children and the gold flit was off while K’vron prayed that the twins’ mother would get here before Tran decided to rise... He still half hoped he’d have at least a day more before the itch became unbearable, but one never knew with dragon cycles.

Nemith suddenly raised his head and peered back over where R’tel was scrubbing him to watch the green dragon with interest, a slow rumbling beginning deep in his chest.

Eyes widening, Ry stared from the big bronze to the green and very male greenrider back on the sand. _Shards! This is not what I had in mind for today._ Still, when dragons rose, riders could do nothing but hang on and enjoy the flight. Sighing, he waded back out of the shallows and moved toward the greenrider, a rueful smile on his lips.

“Papa Kiv, aren’t we going for iced cream?” Kiv’s young daughter asked him, looking up at him with watery grey eyes.

Groaning, K’vron wanted to bury his head in the sand. _Was I really this bad?_ he asked indiscriminately.

“Kiv, what’s so urgent I had to be taken off of guard duty?” Siri asked as she came barreling around a rock outcropping.

“Mommy? Papa said we were going for iced cream, but now we’re not,” his daughter sniffled, looking even more hard-done-by by each passing second.

Stifling his laughter, R’tel joined the family grouping. “Judging by Nemith’s reaction, I’d say this lady is about to rise,” he answered the question that hadn’t been addressed to him. He glanced back at the bronze dragon who’d moved out of the water and was now hovering watchfully, eyes fixed on the green.

Siri sighed. “Only you, K’vron, would pick your day with the kids to have your lady rise. Come, poppet. Mummy will take you and your brother for iced cream. Your papa is gonna be rather tied up for the rest of the day,” the armscrafter sighed.

Kiv looked from Siri to the bronzerider and back. “Everyone’s a sharding comedian these days. Greenrider K’vron, at your service. And just because your bronze is here and interested, what leads you to believe he’ll catch Tran? She’s not that easy, you know.”

Ry shrugged. “There’s no guarantee he will. I just thought you could use a little help; you were looking... frazzled.” He grinned quickly before sobering again. “I’m R’tel,” he finally introduced himself. “I’m surprised we haven’t met before this, though it does some explain rather odd comments I’ve gotten from time to time.”

“What sort of comments?” he asked, quite curious now.

“Just mentions of lookalikes and the like. I never knew what they meant. I heard a few speculations of what it would look like. Apparently if Nemith were to catch your lady, there are more than a few weyrfolk who’d like to watch.”

“NO!” K’vron yelped, looking around for any interested eyes. “I mean, forget it. I don’t do exhibitions, not for anyone or anything. It’s a rule of mine.”

“Oh, I agree,” Ry replied emphatically. “I just meant that at least now I understand what they meant. We _do_ look a lot alike. Must have a common ancestor somewhere along the line. But I don’t do shows either.”

“Thank the first egg. There are enough pervs in this Weyr as it is without inspiring more,” K’vron groaned.

A few feet away Tantrith heaved to her feet, her eyes whirling angrily.

“Looks like that’s my cue to get the kids out of here,” Siri sighed, hefting her daughter into her arms with a wave to Kiv. “Have fun, boys, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Ry glanced over, a slight smirk on his face. “I’m fairly certain that you _couldn’t_ do what we’re about to,” he said, grinning at the look she gave him. “And no, I’m not making assumptions,” he added hastily to the greenrider. “But someone’s going to fly your lady, whether it’s Nemith or not.”

“Gee, you think?” Kiv snarled, Tran’s mating fury bleeding into his personality as he watched his normally calm green take to the air with a hiss of pure hunger and rage. She wanted blood, lots of hot, red blood, and she wanted it now!

Not waiting for the bronze, Kiv took off at a run towards the wherry pens, wanting to be there to have better control over his green.

Nemith soared over to the Heights, joining the gathered male dragons who waited for Tantrith to blood her kill and rise, his own emotions blasting his rider.

Nearly staggering under the rush of heat, Ry chased after the greenrider, not wanting to let him out of his sight.

Snarling at the grouping of blue, brown and even a smattering of bronzeriders, Kiv ignored them once he was past. Only Tran mattered, keeping her from gorging and restricting her to blooding. In the back of his mind he could feel the other dragons, the males and their interest in the glowing green. It was a double whammy of sensation - his dragon’s heaving emotions and the desires of the others. It made every bone in his body vibrate with need.

Ry followed closely, somewhat surprised but also rather relieved to find his body responding to the heavy sexuality of the proddy dragon. If his bronze caught her, as he seemed determined to do, the rider would not have to worry about failing to perform. He found himself wanting to snarl at the other riders, to claim his green, and he clenched his fists at his sides, nails biting into the palms, as he fought for control.

Tantrith bugled her rage at being reined in.

_Blood only!_ K’vron snarled in his mind, his own rage allowing him to control hers. If he’d been aware of what he was doing, he’d be so thankful that he’d learned to control her rages before she rose for the first time. As it was, he was too busy making her blood and not gorge.

Dropping the last carcass, Tran took to the air, calling for the male dragons to follow and catch if they could. This was the part she loved the best, the chase. Only the strongest and smartest would catch her. Only the one worthy of her would fly her today!

The dragonriders moved closer together as the bronzes, browns, and blues launched themselves after the green, forming a tight mass with the greenrider at the center, R’tel somehow managing to stay close, nearly pressed to K’vron’s back.

Nemith had given himself over to the chase, sending uncontrolled surges of pure lust to his rider’s mind. She was _his_! Bugling his challenge, he soared ahead of the weaker males, intent on capturing his mate.

Snaking a look back, Tran sneered; none of them were truly worthy of her. The golds might be the life of the Weyr, but she and the other greens were its blood! However, the bronze was rather handsome, and K’vron fancied his rider. Perhaps she would settle... after he chased her some more.

On the ground, Kiv’s demeanor became more sly and seductive as he/she was chased through the sky. Soon, very soon they’d be flown, and shells, but they were looking forward to the flight!

Nemith/R’tel focused on the greens they were about to claim, the dragon arrowing through the sky toward his prey and the rider moving up behind the greenrider and pressing close to him, heavy erection fitting against his ass even through their clothes.

Tantrith tried to dive out of the way and avoid the bronze for a little longer, but she wasn’t fast enough and found herself covered and caught by the bronze. The dragons’ cries filled the air as they plummeted towards the earth, and it was only by supreme will that Kiv managed to hold on to his sanity long enough to help guide his green down safely. Sagging back against the bronzerider, Kiv breathed a sigh of relief when he’d done so. Now he could concentrate on the lust burning inside him without worry.

The moment the dragons were on the ground, Ry wrenched Kiv around to face him, taking his mate’s mouth hungrily. The other riders melted out of their way as they staggered drunkenly toward the Weyr, intent on reaching a flight room before falling on each other. Neither was in any state to notice the intent, lascivious stares from many of the weyrfolk, nor would they have cared just then if they had.

Finally reaching the flight room, Ry practically shoved K’vron inside so he could tear at their clothes, desperate to fly him.

Kiv’s hands were all over R’tel the moment he could get to the bronzerider again. He wanted them naked and sweating over each other, and he wanted it now! Snarling as the tank top got in his way, the greenrider couldn’t be bothered with trying to figure out how to get it off of Ry without breaking their lip-lock so he simply ripped it in two, straight down the middle.

“Need you in me. Now!” he demanded hungrily.

“Yes,” Ry growled, barely remembering in time that this was a man and fumbling for the oil on the nightstand. He slicked himself hastily and tried to remember what he’d overheard about blues and greens, growling in frustration. Something about... He slid an oil-slick finger into the other man’s ass.

“Fuck that, not now, just fly me!” Kiv demanded hotly. He wanted the bronzerider’s cock in his ass right now, no stretching, no preparation. As long as Ry had oiled himself, it was good enough for the greenrider. He almost welcomed the fact that it would burn.

As eager as K’vron, Ry was relieved by the demand and slammed into him in a single thrust, making the younger man cry out. He hesitated for a moment till the frantic tugging made him start to move, groaning at the tight grip on his cock.

The burn was delicious, just what he wanted. If it hadn’t been a flight, he might have cried out in pain, but for now, with the dragonlust raging and the need taking flight, it was the only thing that could assuage his hunger properly. Slamming back into R’tel, the greenrider reached up and pulled the dark haired man’s face down to his and promptly nipped at his lower lip. “Fly me, damn you, fly me hard and fast!” he demanded.

Growling as he stopped trying to hold back, reminding himself that this was a man, not a soft, delicate woman, Ry slammed into him as hard as he could, taking him as hard as he demanded and groaning with pleasure.

Reveling in the sensations coursing through his veins, Kiv’s head fell back, and he clung to the strong shoulders as his body was claimed in the most rudimentary of ways. “Shells, yes, fuck me,” he groaned out as his eyes rolled back in his head and fell shut.

“That’s what I’m doing,” Ry panted, each thrust punctuated with another hard thrust. Unconsciously, one hand went to the greenrider’s chest, and while he didn’t find the soft mound he’d been expecting, K’vron’s reaction to having his nipple twisted showed that he was just as sensitive as any woman.

“Ah, SHELLS!” the greenrider bellowed as he was played with so expertly. “Are you... you sure you’ve never done this before?” he panted, his eyes opening to take in the heaving, sweating man above him.

Ry chuckled. “No offense, but no. But the basics are the same,” he gasped, hips moving faster as the lust overcame him. While he couldn’t quite bring himself to take the other man’s cock in his hand, he did lower himself so that every thrust rubbed his belly against it.

“Well, almost the same,” Kiv agreed, his voice hitching as his prostate was stabbed. “Shards! Do that again, right therrrrre... oh yeah!” the green groaned as R’tel hit the same spot again and again, canting his hips just the right way to continue the assault on the one area that would drive Kiv to completion all the faster.

Snaking one hand between them, the greenrider grabbed his own cock and began to stroke it in time to the older man’s thrusts. R’tel might have lacked some of the finesse of blue and brownriders that had flown him in the past, K’vron mused with a slight grin, but what he lacked in knowledge, he made up for in power and willingness, even if it was flight induced.

Ry grinned down at him, lowering his head to bite at a rigid nipple while he flew the greenrider, knowing that his climax was close. “Jays!” he groaned harshly. “Gonna come...”

“Fuck, yeah!” the greenrider purred as he wrapped his legs higher around the bronzerider’s waist. “Want to feel you come inside me. Fill me up, bronzerider, I need it,” Kiv moaned, more than a little sluttish while under the influence of dragonlust. He just thanked his lucky stars that this wasn’t a goldrising - he’d have been done for if it were!

Groaning wordlessly, Ry drove deep one final time, his body stiffening as he came. His hands clenched on Kiv’s shoulders as he pulled him down to meet the thrust, and he kissed the other man, again surprised to find that it was no different, aside from stubble, from kissing a woman.

Moaning hungrily, Kiv thrust his tongue inside the bronzerider’s mouth, scouring it as he stroked himself harder and harder. With a few final strokes and a squeeze to his engorged cock the greenrider came with a muffled shout into the bronzerider’s mouth, his ass pulsating and contracting around R’tel and showing him just where the differences between men and women lay.

Gasping, Ry slumped over the other man, the dragonlust sated, but in no hurry to jump up and run away. He raised his head to smile down at the greenrider and kiss him again in thanks for a fun flight.

“My, I am impressed!” Kiv chuckled after finally regaining his breath. “No running away screaming in terror at the thought you might have ruined your heterosexuality by bedding a man?” he teased. “Not feeling the need to find the first woman you come across and fuck her blind just to prove what a virile bronze you are?” he continued lightly, his grey eyes dancing with mischief and mirth. “There might be hope for you bronzes yet!”

“I think I just proved my virility,” Ry pointed out dryly, carefully pulling out of him. “And trust me, fun as that was with the dragons fueling it, without them, well...”

“I understand,” Kiv replied, a melancholy smile on his face. “You’re as straight as an arrow otherwise. Oh well, it’s probably a good thing you’re bronze and not blue, there’d be way to many people wanting a free show if that truly were the case.”

Ry laughed. “Just as well then. But I did enjoy the flight. And I wouldn’t mind a dip in the bathing pool before leaving,” he suggested.

“Care for some company? I promise to try and keep my hands off of you.”

“I’d love it.” While he might not be interested in the other man sexually outside of a flight, Ry enjoyed his company. And he’d never fled from a flightroom the moment the flight was over yet and didn’t intend to start now.

“You just keep getting more and more impressive. Keep it up and you might have a lovesick greenrider panting around after you,” K’vron teased, regretting the flight was over so soon but knowing it was more than he could have ever hoped for.

“You mean I’m going to have to play matchmaker and find you a nice bluerider?” Ry chuckled. “It’s not my usual thing, but I suppose I could give it a shot. A nice older rider, one who can take care of you,” he teased.

“Mmm, I always wanted a daddy!” Kiv shot back with a laugh, wriggling slightly. “So are you gonna let me up before we stick together and have to call a healer in to pry us apart, or what?”

“Very funny. This is much tidier with a woman,” Ry observed, rolling off of him and sitting up, peering down at himself. “Well, I can honestly say this is a first,” he muttered as he stood up, suddenly eager to get to the bathing pool. Another man’s semen on him was a bit more reality than he cared to contemplate.

K’vron buried his face in the pillow and laughed hysterically, sharing his humor with Tantrith and not realizing that he’d allowed it to bleed to Nemith as well. _Straight men are so_ cute _when they sleep with another guy,_ he chuckled to his sleepy green.

_And I must say this turned out much better than I anticipated. I’d heard of bronzeriders reacting rather... badly ... when the dragonlust wore off. I think I’m gonna like this guy, and I don’t mean_ like _, Tran, never fear of that. He’s just so, well, bronze!_

Having had Kiv’s comments relayed to him, Ry turned back, eyebrows raised. “So bronze am I? But I’m glad not to have lived down to your expectations.” He continued into the bathing room, not letting Kiv see his amusement.

“Oh shards!” the greenrider groaned into the pillow before deciding to face the music and follow the older man into the bathingroom. “Ummm, did I mention I was a HAD?” he admitted sheepishly as he slid into the water opposite R’tel.

“No, but Nem did just now,” Ry said, staring at him blandly. He maintained the expression for several heartbeats before bursting into laughter. “Just one more bit of uniqueness to add to this flight,” he chuckled.

“Well, there’s a reason I react the way I do to flights,” K’vron admitted with a wry shrug of his shoulders. “Just be thankful that there aren’t any proddy golds around as well. I wouldn’t have been satisfied with just once in that case.” He flushed slightly.

“Probably best for both our egos that we don’t need to find out if I’d have been up to the challenge.” Ry smiled as he reached for the sponge and sweetsand to begin cleaning up.

“And I wouldn’t want to be accused of exhausting a bronzerider so badly that he wouldn’t be able to perform his duties to the Weyr,” Kiv shot back with a smirk as he mirrored Ry’s actions and began to soap off, sighing as the heat soaked into his bones and melted away some of the soreness.

~*~*~

“So anyway, that’s the exciting tale of the time I flew a male greenrider,” Ry concluded, much more interested in the very female greenrider on his lap at the moment. His hands gripped her waist firmly and raised her so that his erection was teasing at her entrance, then slowly lowered her the slightest bit.

“You know, if I didn’t like Kiv already, I would have instantly been enamored of him,” Silver chuckled as she sank onto her weyrmate with a breathless moan. “He had one sharding good sense of humor and even better taste. After all he got flown by you.”

“Well, I think you’d better stick to me, lady mine. That weyrmate of his is rabidly possessive.” Ry thrust up into her, making them both gasp.

“Gee, you think?” Silver giggled after she managed to catch her breath. Twining her hands with her lover’s, she brought R’tel’s hands up to her breasts again, silently urging him to play with her more. “I’ve heard one or ten of those songs Sev writes when someone pays too much attention to _his_ greenrider. The whole Weyr trembles at his dagger sharp wit and his venomous tongue.”

Chuckling, Ry started stroking her, loving the sounds she made and the way she moved on him. “True, but right now I’m much more interested in you and your tongue. And all the rest of you.” He nibbled a trail along the tendon on the side of her neck and along her shoulder, feeling her quiver against him.

“I should hope so, considering that I’m riding your cock,” the greenrider replied tartly. “Otherwise I’d have to remind you to whom you belonged.” Grinding her hips down hard against the bronzerider, Silver palpitated her inner muscles slightly, squeezing and teasing her lover. “So are we gonna talk or fly, bronze boy?” she purred, leaning back to nibble on Ry’s neck.

“Fly. Definitely fly,” R’tel rasped, fingers rolling and tugging at her nipples while his hips rose to meet her movements. “My beautiful silvery greenrider. All mine.”

“Damn straight!” Silver gasped as she canted her hips faster and faster, loving the feel of Ry sliding in and out of her, she felt so full of him, and so protected though she’d be loathe to admit it out loud. “I fought too long and too hard to get you, wingleader sir, and I’m not gonna be letting you go any time soon!”

“Funny, I remember more yelling at me than fighting for me, but I can’t argue with the results,” Ry laughed breathlessly, matching her rhythm, groaning as he felt his climax near.

“Had to... to fight for you with you,” Silver panted, as she brought one of her hands down between her legs to add a little more stimulation to her clitoris. “You were the most stubborn grump on the face of Pern. What a sour puss! Glad you finally sw-weetened up!”

One or two more strokes of her fingers and the greenrider was keening hungrily, her back arching and her body shaking as her orgasm poured over her. “Shells, Ry!”

Ry thrust into her only a few more times, the rippling spasms of his lover’s climax driving him to his own, his teeth marking her shoulder. “Jays, so good, love you,” he groaned, pulling her to him.

“I always said you were a smart man when your head wasn’t stuck up your butt,” Silver teased as she relaxed back against her mate. “And a damn fine storyteller too. Just don’t tell Sev that particular story; he’ll either write a song about you or try to top you, and poor Kiv is still recovering from that goldflight last sevenday.”

“’Poor Kiv’ loves goldflights now that he has his butchy little harper to share them with,” Ry scoffed.

“True but he’s still a little... saddle sore,” Silver tittered. “Didn’t you see the way he kept shifting in his seat in the dininghall? “

“Yes, but did you notice that every time he shifted, he got closer to Sev _and_ checked his reaction each time too?” the bronzerider snickered. “That was one greenrider asking to be flown.”

Silver laughed. “He’s in lust for his mate. It’s a good thing to be - especially with Harper Severin. Who’d have thought there’d be such a dom under all that hair!”

“I have a feeling Kiv can wind him around his little finger if he really wants to. The harper’s so in love you can see it. Just like I am.”

“I always knew you were a smart man underneath all that stubbornness,” Silver laughed. “Now get me out of this water before I get all wrinkled and take me to bed, bronzerider.”


End file.
